


Wound Tight

by Dessythings



Series: Darling [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Stiles Feels, Stilinski Family Feels, slight Breeding Kink, slight erotic asphyxiation, tight lacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessythings/pseuds/Dessythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being Stiles is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound Tight

** Wound Tight by DessyThings **

 

He received the text in the middle of his last class of the day; ‘ Go home, shower/close shave and pack the items I’ve laid out for you. Room 18 at The Shore. Be ready by 8 p.m.’ Dad.  Simple instructions that could be easily ruined. He would have to bail on Scott again, fudge the pack meeting and make up a believable enough lie to his father if he wanted to be there and ready by eight. His palms were sweaty just thinking about it, he was sure his pulse was off the charts and he hoped no one could smell how turned on he was. 

 

Glowing yellow eyes met his, oh fuck him.

 

“You stink,” Erica said, golden tresses spilling around her face as she cocked her head to the side, cute.

 

Stiles smiled mockingly at her as he slid down in his seat, only 40 more minutes and he could skive off early; the joys of being a senior. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

The bubble bath was soothing, an _Aveeno_ product that smelled faintly of blueberries and tea leaves. It was a scent that accentuated his own natural scent further and drove his Daddy wild. He had already done his  ‘other’ cleaning before the bath. The shave was done slowly with a razor in front of the body length mirror behind the door. He was clean shaven all over; so smooth that he couldn’t help but let his hands travel up and down his sides, fingertips whispering at his clenching thighs. 

 

Stiles took a deep breath, he couldn’t let himself get turned on now. It would only lead to further frustrations, his body was an object to be used and he could only get off with his Daddy if he allowed it. Shaking his head he cleaned up behind himself and crossed the hall into his room. 

  
  


Daddy had brought him a new corset, a  Dark Garden one that he had been lusting over  and it made his heart flutter. His Daddy always took great care of him and his needs; corsets were a serious part of his needs. It was laid in the middle of his bed in plain view and if anyone had of came home first it would have been seen easily from his slightly ajar door. His face flushed in embarrassment. 

 

He trailed a single finger down the silky fabric, it was a dark grayish blue in color with pale pink stitching, ribbon lacing and embellishments. The urge to simply lace himself up and frolic in his bed was strong, but the desire to please his Daddy was stronger so he turned away from his bed sharply. Throwing on a faded red  Coke  shirt with some jeans and a flannel shirt he quickly packed up another change of clothing and his corset. He scribbled a quick bull shit note for his father.

 

He loved his father, but sometimes he felt like they were just going through the motions. He was sure his father loved him despite everything he put him through with the whole supernatural side of Beacon Hills yet, yet he couldn’t help but see more sharply the glass wall that stood between them. A wall made of shattered glass fused together long before the supernatural and werewolves. A wall that was thickening and becoming more solid as the days grew longer and the march towards graduation grew shorter. 

 

The note was left tapped on the TV screen in the den.

 

** ~*~ **

 

The  Shore Motels sat along a patch of highway near the coastline and about an hour and a half drive from Beacon Hills. The paint was fading and the parking lot was in constant motion, it was a grungy pay by the hour place but the front desk didn’t ask questions besides an ID and the room were far cleaner than what the outside appearance would appeal. Room 18 was around the back, Daddy knew that even though they were away from home anyone could easily drive out this far and spot his blue beauty  Roscoe . 

 

The room was run of the mill with a queen sized bed, fresh linen. A table sat under the window next to the door with two seats and a dresser in front of the bed held a TV and mirror. Dropping his bag on the table he turned the TV on to allow some background sound, flipped the light on and flopped on the bed. First order of business was to get the room to smell as much of him as possible so squirmed on the bed and let his mind drift to their last encounter here. That had been a magical night of exploring ropes and he had rope burns on his thighs for days. Just that little reminder that he was cared for, looked after... wanted . 

 

It was nearly seven, Stiles felt that his scent and his obvious arousal coated the room nicely. He only had a short amount of time to prepare. Getting off the bed he took his clothes off and folded them, taking the corset out of the bag he placed his folded clothes inside and put the bag under the table. Standing before the mirror he wrapped his corset around his body snapping the busk in the front in place, it was underbust in make and after centering the modesty panel in the back he began to pull on the silk ribbons. Tighter and tighter, he pulled till he felt the strain of expanding his chest with each breath. He wanted to go more, but his Daddy made it clear to stop at this point so he wouldn’t hurt himself in the wrong way. 

 

In the mirror Stiles was gone and in his place stood boy or Darling as his Daddy liked to call him, Darling was flushed once again only it traveled up past his perky brown nipples to his neck. His cock was flush and had a dollop of precum on the tip already. If he could leak like the omegas of old that his Daddy spoke of he was quite sure he would be now, it would drip down his thighs and behind his balls an he would ruin the sheets. 

 

Groaning, he turned from the mirror and got in the middle of the bed to kneel, thighs spread wide and wait for his Daddy. He couldn’t help the twitch of his hips as the tip of his young cock barely touched the bedding. He needed his Daddy, he hoped he would be here soon. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Following his little Darling around since he sent him the text had been a test of his self restraint. The boy simply did not know how tempting he was, how he appealed to the wolf and man alike. It was mind boggling that no one claimed him before, but their loss would be his gain. They said he had once been a visionary and to remain in Hale-McCall land he would have to find that in himself again, here and now he believed he had found a piece of that with his Darling. Even now as he sat patiently in the bed he was a sight to behold. All flush, smelling of tea leaves, blueberries and amber, the amber was a scent that was purely made by his Darling boy. Deucalion fancied himself drunk off his Darlings scent even from this distance. 

 

Red eyes blinked back to blue as he glanced down at his watch; 10 till 8...he could indulge the boy.

 

Striding through the parking lot at a leisurely pace he came upon his room. He smirked, his room. What his Darling boy didn’t know was that he owned this piece of property; a special den or sorts away from Beacon Hills that he could secret his love away for his pleasure. He purposely turn the door knob so it would catch and click. As expected the boys heart rate picked up and as his opened the door he was wrapped in the scent of arousal. 

 

“Sweet, Darling. You look fetching tonight,” Deucalion said as he closed the door behind him. 

 

Darling gasped, “Daddy,”

 

Deucalion smirked, turning the lights down he pulled a chair out from the table an set down. He crooked his fingers at the boy and he soon found himself with a lap full of his Darling. Carding his fingers through his boys hair he gripped it tightly as he forced the boys head to the side to burrow his nose in the neck, he was pleased his boy kept it on the longer side. His teeth scraped against his Darlings neck and made the boy groan. The corset prevented him from twisting closer but he was able to grind down on his Daddy's lap. 

 

His Daddy growled into his neck. “Stop Darling,”

 

He whined, he had been skirting arousal for the better part of the day. He needed for his Daddy to touch him more, mark him, run his claws on his skin and claim him, fuck him, use him! Darling wasn’t above begging, especially since he knew how much it turned his Daddy on.

 

“Please,” he gasped, corset doing its job to constrict his diaphragm.”Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy please, oh…” Deucalion stood with his wild Darling wrapped around him and his hands gripping his shoulder. 

 

He threw the boy down on the bed with force causing it to shake and he gave his boy no time to recover as he quickly covered his body and pinned him with his weight to the bed. He could hear how shallow the boys breath was, how much stronger his arousal smelled. Deucalion grounded his hips down once into his boy, the rough denim rubbed against the tender cock as the boy cried out. Mouth opening wide in shock, he tried gasping but wasn’t able to get enough air. The boys eyes were blown wide so he did it again, slower and was rewarded with a wounded sounding moan and more gasping breaths. Again and again he ground his hips down into the boys cock until his Darlings eyes were so dilated an unfocused and he was on the verge of passing out. 

 

Deucalion sat up, putting a little distance between their bodies but still straddling the boy. Darling whined, fucking whined his disappointment. 

 

“Hush, Daddy’s got you.” Deucalion murmured. 

 

A hand wrapped around the boys throat, the thumb caressing the tender flesh for a moment before he manhandled his boy onto his stomach. He was trapped, surrounded by the weight of his Daddy and the firm constriction of the corset; light headed and drunk on the caresses to his skin when he felt his Daddy start to gently tug on the silk ribbons on his corset. Groaning, he tried to arch his back but met resistance as his Daddy’s hand settled on top his lower back; trailing down to the crack of his ass till he reached the puckered flesh of his hole. The hand handling the silk ribbons disappeared to trail sharp claws that left red marks upon his ass before they gripped the flesh and pulled his cheeks apart. 

 

The warm firm flesh of his Daddy’s tongue stabbed at his taint and his mind turned to goo. There was a clicking sound in the background and a cool substance glided down his cheeks. ‘Lube.’ his mind would later supply. A finger teased his slightly opened hole, rubbing the furred muscle before it’s pushed in. He moans, trying to press back but his Daddy had a strong hold on his hips. 

 

His Daddy is merciful tonight as one finger quickly turned to two then three, stabbing rapidly in and out his hole. The boys breath is coming in shallow gulps as he lays there, helpless to rutt back and skirting the edges of orgasm when he feels the first slight nudge against that spot.

 

“Daddy!” the boy keens, struggling to push back, eager for another feel.

 

“That’s it Darling, open up for me.” Deuc muttered, licking his lips as he pulls his hand back. The dress shirt and jeans were quickly removed without leaving his boy, he didn’t wear any under garments; why bother when he knew what was in store for later?

 

The tip of his cock lines up an then he’s sinking in slowly with little resistance until he’s flush with the boys ass. His Darlings’ head is thrown to the side, mouth open in a wide  ‘O’ when he pulls out slightly before sinking back in. He sets a slow, but deep pace as he grabs hold of the silk ribbons in one hand and use them to pulls his boy’s body back onto his cock and off again, tightening and loosening the corset. The boy moans grow in pitch, his hands clings to the bedding.

 

“Such a good boy for me tonight, taking my cock so well Darling.” Deuc says, he’s growling at this point as his vision bleeds red and his hips begin to pick up momentum. 

 

“You’re always ready for me, aren’t you? If I told you to present in the middle of your class you would, wouldn’t you?” he asked, a thrust hard enough to jar the boys teeth punctuates. 

 

He whines as he tries to arch is back lower, but he can’t move in this kneeling position until he’s being hauled up into a sitting kneel with his back flush against his Daddy’s chest. Claw tipped hands move to trail over his tensing thighs. 

 

“You didn’t answer me.” his Daddy whispers in his ear.

 

He whimpers, “Yes, anything!” as he’s finally able to grind down on the cock impaled inside of him.

 

“Good boy,” Deuc says as he pitches them forward until his boys hands brace themselves on the bed. 

 

“Good boys deserve rewards, right Darling.” he says before he’s thrusting, claws out again and pricking the tender flesh of the boys hips. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” his boy chants as he tries to grind down into the forward strokes. 

 

Deuc nips the back of his neck, “Do you want to cum, wanna cum on daddy’s cock?” The boy only moans in response before Deuc pushes him forward until his chest is nearly flush with the bed, corset a mess an nearly skewed off his waist with his ass up high caught in the tight grip of Deucs' hands. 

 

He’s done this many times before, he knows how to get his boy off and make him feel like the most loved and used slut that he is. He drapes his body over his boys back and his jarring thrust slow into a hard grind as he sucks the tender flesh behind the boys ear.

 

“Daddy’s good boy, such a good boy, with such a sweet hole. I’m going to come in you and you’re gonna keep it all inside of you, aren’t you? Cause you’re Daddy’s good little slut,” Deuc purred into his ear.

 

Slut, the catalyst to their toxic mating and it was over. The boys vision was a white haze of molten pleasure as he came with a high whine, cock untouched and twitching from each spurt. Faintly, he could hear his Daddy behind him and this was the part he loved the most, when his Daddy mounted his ass and let go. Gone were the gentle stroke or the slightly harder ones that jarred his teeth. They were replaced by fast, sharp shallow thrust that stabbed at his already over sensitive prostate until he had another orgasm before he felt the first spurts of hot cum fill his hole. Deuc howled behind his boy as he came inside of him with shuttering grinds of his hips. 

 

He didn’t pull out, but maneuvered his boy on his side so his boys back could lay flush against his chest. Circling his hips slowly he wrapped his arms around his boy an nuzzled his neck. Deuc was no where near finished with his boy, by the end of the night every werewolf in Beacon Hills would know whom this boy belonged to. 

 

“Always a good boy, Darling.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you get in a Steter Chatzy and we all get talking. Thank you TaylorPotato for the prompt idea, cannibalinc/mizixy/A./Mar for inspirations and Malapropian an Co. for putting up with any of my stupid questions! All spelling errors are my own. I don't own any rights to Teen Wolf, sadly.
> 
> This story is Post 3B, season 4 did not happen and Deucalion stuck around Beacon Hills to watch the True Alpha and things happened that led to this relationship.


End file.
